Episode 11
Synopsis With The Otogi Bank scattered or captured, and Ryouko Ookami in the clutches of the villainous Shirō Hitsujikai. All seems lost, but Shirō will discover the bond Ryoushi has formed with Ryouko is stronger than he imagined. The favors are called in and the Otogi Bank strikes back in the heart of Onigashima High. Summary Ryoushi receives a call from Ringo about the situation as both heads to the Otogi Bank on how to deal with the situation as they scattered to rescue their fellow members. Urashima Tarou manages to find and untied Ryuuguu Otohime but the Onigashima thugs knows his weakness and release a lot of bikini girls trying to smoother him. Otohime cries as she's deeply hurt about it but before she gives up hope, Tarou regain his senses and says she's the only one she loves. Surprise the thugs though it works as Tarou begins to take care of the thugs while Otohime take cares of the girls. Otsuu was taken to another area for the Onigashima thugs to dress her up but luckily Majolica manages to use her stink bomb and rescue her (only for her to do dress up on her). Usami Mimi and Kiriki Alice manage to outrun the thugs until they were confronted by a thug who happens to find them. Luckily Liszt manages to save them both with his disguise while telling them that Ryoushi's group need some help. Knowing full well on where Ryoushi is, Ryoushi, Ringo and Neko head to the Onigashima school only to be greeted by hordes of thugs much like Episode 5. Luckily Kibitsu Momoko, her three followers and the Tontta Brothers come to aid their help. They manage to handle the thugs until the school barricade is about to close. Luckily the Tontta Brothers manages to hold the door while letting Ryoushi (minus Ringo who was waiting for the rest of the Otogi members outside) and Momoko's group in. This however gives them time for the rest of the Otogi members (plus Mimi) who arrives in time to deal with the thugs. On the way up to the main room, Momoko's group decide to stay behind to hold the Onigashima thugs and allow Ryoushi and Nekomyia to continue. On the way, Neko decides to tell Ryoushi the real reason on doing so as he tells him that a few years ago, he was being bullied by the same thugs until Ryouko rescues him. Unfortunately instead of helping her out he escapes. Haunted by his actions, he decides that the only way for him to repay her is to get stronger and share his strength to someone who really cares of her, which is Ryoushi. Before arriving to the student council's room, Neko tells him to go ahead while handling the remaining thugs. Eventually, Ryoushi gets to the room where Ryouko is being held captive and confronted by Shiro. Shiro quickly disarm his weapons and starts attacking him furiously while letting Ryouko watch him in defeat. However with his will power he refuses to give up and stands up. He remember one of Neko's tips in 'keeping his cool' and lets Shiro attacks him. He manage to block his attacks and finally land a punch on his face. Shiro was amazed that he did that and was about to go all the way out until Liszt came. While Ringo also appears to untie Ryouko, Shiro mocks him if he's thinking of using adults in this situation but Liszt assures to him that they won't as the Otogi Bank will repay back everything that the Onigashima did to harm them soon while the group leaves. As they leave Reiko Kokono appears out of hiding hoping she could play Ryouko some more but Shiro assures them that she will as he wants to tear the Otogi Bank apart and suffer. That evening back at the Otogi Bank, Liszt congratulates everyone for a fine job while Ryouko apologize for being a burden. But Liszt assures her that she can't do this alone as she has friends now. As they leave Otohime thanks Mimi for rescuing her during the first as Mimi apologize for everything she did in the past thus mending their relationship. Everyone seems to return to their homes peacefully with much rest. Neko bid farewell to Ryouko, Ringo and Ryoushi as he finally paid his debt and can finally rest in peace. Back at the apartment, Ringo tells Ryouko to spend time with Ryoushi as a thanks for helping her. The next day, Ryouko meets up with Ryoushi who's taking care of the dogs. Once again Ryoushi tells her that he's willing to protect her as he gets stronger. She thanks him again for saving her but just before confess his love to him, a bunch of school kids cause Ryoushi's phobia to act up causing him to ruin the moment and getting punch by Ryouko. Category:Episodes